The present invention relates to a pack or set of cards for games such as playing cards, in which each card has one side presented for the printing of user's favourite pattern, photograph or the like.
As is well known, a pack of cards such as playing cards has a plurality of cards each of which having its own character or symbol printed on its reverse side while the obverse sides of the cards carry a common pattern printed thereon.
Since the pattern on the obverse sides of cards is conspicuous during the use of the cards, the user selects a pack of card having a pattern which is most attractive to him, from a plurality of packs having various patterns printed on their obverse sides, when he purchases the card. However, the user is not always satisfied with the pattern he has selected, because he might have made a compromise in selecting the pattern from a plurality of already-made patterns.
As far as the present inventors have noticed, there have been no cards such as playing cards or the like offering their obverse sides for the printing of user's favourite pattern.